casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6 (series 33)
The sixth episode of series 33 is the 1098th episode of Casualty overall. The episode was directed by Judith Dine and written by Chris Murray. Synopsis As Dylan treats a highly opinionated patient, he hides when he spots Ciara being taken into cubicles with Joel by her side. To avoid talking to her, he decides to occupy himself by doing Louise's job for her and cleaning the patient's wound. However, he is forced to treat Ciara due to a lack of available consultants. She describes her symptoms to him, and he asks David to run a pregnancy test; it comes back as positive. Dylan takes Ciara to resus and, upon hearing the news, she asks him not to tell Joel since it isn't his. When a scan shows free fluid in her abdomen, and she begins to vaginally bleed, he tells her that he suspects that she is suffering from a ruptured ectopic pregnancy. Joel enters resus, and Dylan tells him that he isn't sure what is wrong with her yet. Shortly after, she begins to rapidly deteriorate. Dylan successfully stabilises her, and Joel thanks him for saving her life. He tries to take a moment to process what happened, in the staff room, but he is soon dragged back into cubicles to treat two trauma patients. In a side room, Ciara explains to Dylan that Joel is living with her because she felt lonely. Dylan tells her that, as much as he would like them to be together, he believes that their relationship is toxic. After he bids her farewell, Joel returns and gives her alcohol. Upon reflection, Dylan tells her in vague terms that he has had a change of heart, but she assures him that he made the right decision initially. Distraught, he goes to a pub and starts drinking again. At his house, Iain tells Base that he has secured him a session at rehab and promises to take him later that day. However, his plans are scuppered when Jan forces him to work with Ruby. He returns home later than scheduled, and takes Base to rehab. On the way, Base asks Iain to stop at a shop to buy some cigarettes. Once Iain returns, he is nowhere to be found. Back at the ambulance station, he realises that Base has taken the drugs bag and, when he asks Ruby not to report it missing, she asks him if he has an addiction and if it affected his judgement while he was treating Mia Bellis. Iain admonishes her for making such a suggestion and tells her not to speak to him. At Jacob's flat, Blake asks Jacob about his mother and learns that her name is Omo. After doing some research, Blake discovers that she volunteers at the local Baptist church's community shop and goes to meet her, but she mistakes him for a delinquent. Elle implores him to ask Jacob first before making contact with her, but he soon returns to the church and introduces himself to her as her grandson. Meanwhile, Duffy asks Robyn if she could cover for her at the start of one of her shifts so she can attend a doctor's appointment. Category:Duffy's dementia storyline Category:Iain's PTSD storyline